Olaf
Olaf '''is an snowman, created by Elsa and her snow powers from the Disney Film ''Frozen, '''He is voiced by Josh Gad. Physical Appearance Olaf is a small snowman divided into three balls of snow. Three black rocks modeled as buttons are on his body, one on his midsection and two on his bottom. Underneath his bottom are two stubs of snow that serve as his legs to move around. He has two sticks as arms and three twigs on his head that resemble small strands of hair. Each arm has four points acting as fingers. His head takes up a third of his body, and is oval-shaped with a stretched face. The snow around the top of his mouth is shaped to resemble buck teeth. In between his eyes and mouth is a carrot nose. When he was inanimate, his eyes were also made of rock. However, when living, his eyes are cartoony with black pupils. He also has eyebrows above them. Olaf's body parts are also capable of autonomy, and can be rearranged or separated from Olaf without any harm happening to him. He cannot feel pain either - when he walks onto an ice spike, resulting in the spike passing through his midsection, he merely looks down and says "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled..." and laughs. Personality Olaf is goofy and naive, but extremely lovable and caring towards his friends, especially Anna and Elsa. Because he was built during their childhood, Olaf retains the childlike personas that filled Anna and Elsa during those years, appearing to be very whimsical and playful when he returns as an enchanted snowman years later. He has an odd fascination for summer, possibly because young Elsa made him a snowman who loves ''warm hugs, and according to Olaf, he sometimes fantasizes about what summer would be like for a snowman, completely unaware of the tad consequences of his ambitious dream, making the poor snowman hapless. Olaf is also very giggly and tends to laugh a lot. Appearances ''Frozen'' teaser Olaf and Sven star in the animated short used as the teaser trailer for the film. It begins with Olaf wandering around the snowy landscapes of the forest when he comes across a Saffron Crocus flower. Intrigued by its beauty, Olaf takes a whiff which causes him to sneeze, his carrot nose flying off into the center of an icy lake, where's it's spotted by Sven, who's on the other side of the lake. The sight of the carrot was enough to get Sven extremely excited and head onto the slippery platform to fetch it, having Olaf believe he's trying to eat it. A race for the carrot then ensues, and the duo finally reach it, but Olaf accidentally flings it back onto the snowy land. Sven's able to escape the lake and retrieve the carrot before Olaf, much to the snowman's sadness. However, Sven returns and places the carrot onto Olaf's face, revealing he was merely trying to help get it back. Overjoyed, Olaf thanks the reindeer, the two forming a new friendship just before Sven's shedding causes Olaf to sneeze once again, though it's his head that goes flying off as opposed to the carrot. Allies Anna Olaf was based on a snowman Anna and Elsa created when they were young and Elsa appears to have created him as a reminder of her happy childhood memories. When Anna first meets Olaf, she is initially creeped out by the talking snowman but then quickly realizes he is the same Olaf from her childhood when he introduces his name and becomes good friends with him. This is shown as she supports Olaf's dreams of summer and insists Kristoff not ruin it for him and when she was angered when Marshmallow threw him and was willing to confront Marshmallow over the matter. Olaf returned her friendship as he tried to stall Marshmallow so Anna and Kristoff could escape and again demonstrated when he told Anna to run from Kristoff when he brought them to his family of "rocks" (who were actually the trolls disguised as rocks) and he thought Kristoff was crazy, telling Anna "I love you Anna, so I insist you run! I'll distract them!" He was even willing to melt to death in order to create a fire to warm up Anna to slow the freezing curse placed on her by Elsa, while comforting her over Hans' betrayal. He also was the one to teach Anna what love was after she felt disillusioned due to Hans' treachery and was the one to inform everyone how it was Anna's act of true love that saved her from dying. Elsa Elsa created Olaf when she and Anna were children and later, when she had exiled herself from Arendelle. Despite the fact their relations aren't explored thoroughly, Olaf seems to care for her deeply. When Elsa first saw Olaf alive, she was surprised, but smiled when she saw how much he represented the fun that she and Anna once had. When Olaf started to melt, due to the return of summer, Elsa saved his life by rebuilding him and giving him his own flurry to keep him cool. In the end, he enjoys summer and helps Anna to skate with Elsa, showing that he loves both the sisters. Kristoff Kristoff and Olaf have somewhat of a good friendship and are friendly towards each other. At first, Kristoff calls him creepy and is confused by the fact that Olaf (being a living, breathing frozen substance) would dream about summer and being in heat itself. He wants to break the ice and tell the happy snowman that his dream might not be all what he thinks it's cracked up to be, but Anna stops him by smacking him in the arm and scolding him. Kristoff still believes somebody has to tell Olaf the truth about his dream eventually, but doesn't try to proceed to do it himself. Sven Olaf immediately grew to like Sven, calling him cute and constantly snuggling his muzzle. Sven kept trying to take a bite out of Olaf's nose, though Olaf thought he was merely playing and continued to act friendly towards him. At the end of the film, Sven succeeded, but immediately returned it, revealing he was merely teasing, and accepted Olaf's friendship. Their friendship is easily explained by their common traits, being their whimsically childish natures. In spin-off material of the film, Olaf and Sven are featured as a duo, appearing, more often than not, side by side as best friends, sometimes finding themselves in comical mishaps. Trivia *In the movie, Olaf's elbows were animated to never move, except in his dream scene "In Summer". *Olaf represents the happiness Elsa and Anna shared as young children and his desire to experience summer is symbolic of how Elsa wants to return to the old days of her childhood with her sister as her best friend. *Olaf is similar to Stitch (in Lilo and Stitch) as he is a non-human sidekick who is trying to rekindle the friendship of two sisters who've been orphaned by their parents being killed in a vehicle-related accident. Quotes *"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" *"Oh, look at that---I've been impaled." *"Knock. Just knock. Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" *"I can't feel my legs, I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" *"That's okay. I do. Love is... putting someone else’s needs before yours. Like, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." *"Some people are worth melting for." *"It's so cute! It's Like a little baby Unicorn! *"And who's the funky looking donkey over there?" *"Let's go bring back SUMMER!!" *"Let's go kiss Hans! Who is this Hans?" *"Hang in there, guys!" *"Look Sven, The sky is awake!" *"Look at him, trying to kiss me. I like you, too!!" *"Man, I'm out of shape...." *"Because I love you Anna, I insist you run." *"Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer and sun and all things hot." Category:Males Category:Snowmen